


breathe in the smoke and absent desire

by plunderheavenblind



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mean Adam, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Aftercare, Office Blow Jobs, Ok I actually like Adam but he's douchey here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Tadashi, Rough Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunderheavenblind/pseuds/plunderheavenblind
Summary: The scent of smoke lingered on his skin. Tadashi wondered if it could ever be washed off—or whether he even wanted to wash it off.If this was all that he could ever receive from Ainosuke, then Tadashi would accept it all.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	breathe in the smoke and absent desire

“Kneel.”

His hand hovering over the doorknob, Tadashi wondered if Ainosuke was still bothered by the interruption of last night’s skating. While they had managed to get out of the area without an issue, Tadashi could feel how wound-up he was, forced to restrain himself before seeing the results of the match.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, dog.”

Breath caught in his lungs, Tadashi felt his limbs go soft at the sound of his voice. Rough with arousal, it tickled his ear and forced him down with only a few words.

Like this, it was easier to just go along with whatever he commanded.

Tadashi turned around and sunk to his knees with practised ease, keeping his eyes on the ground. He heard the flick of a lighter, the smell of smoke reaching him almost immediately after. Half-dazed, Tadashi thought about how long it would take for the scent to disappear, whether he should open the windows after so the room could be aired out, perhaps light some candles to overpower the poison—

“Get over here, dumb dog.” The sneer could be heard in his voice, his expression clear in Tadashi’s mind. “Are you disobeying your master’s command?”

His chest seized up and he bowed his head and lowered himself to the ground. Crawling to where Ainosuke sat with his legs crossed, he stopped before him, gaze flicking up for only a second before turning back down.

The smell was stronger here, his sight hazy from the smoke. Still, Tadashi didn’t move to block his nose and remained still on the ground. Moments passed like this, him on his knees and Ainosuke sitting above him, probably continuing to look through his work if the sound of rustling paper meant anything.

It was only when his legs started to go numb that Ainosuke made his move, grabbing his chin in a rough motion and forcing his head up. Tadashi didn’t resist, letting his neck arch into a painful curve and relying entirely on Ainosuke’s grip on him to not fall forwards.

Only then did he dare to look Ainosuke in the eyes. The younger man was giving him an impassive look, the cigarette stuck between his lips. He took it out of his mouth and, without saying a word, blew smoke directly in Tadashi’s face.

Squinting, eyes tearing up from the burning sensation, Tadashi subconsciously tried to pull away from Ainosuke. The grip on his chin tightened though and prevented him from moving, Ainosuke’s expression twisted into a scowl.

“Pathetic,” he spat out, his cold stare piercing right through him. Tugging Tadashi down until his face was pressed against the front of his pants, Ainosuke brought the cigarette back to his lips. “Make yourself useful.”

His chin free of the right grasp, Tadashi took a moment to move his jaw and check for injuries. While it was a bit sore, it was not as painful as it could’ve been and that was already a mercy on Ainosuke’s part. The bulge of his length was intimidating but Tadashi didn’t falter as he leaned down to take the zipper between his teeth.

Last time he had used his hands, he hadn’t been able to write for a day afterwards. Carefully, he tugged it down until it was unzipped before mouthing at the damp patch on his briefs. Bringing his lips to kiss the covered length, he turned his head to gaze up at Ainosuke through his lashes.

Lips curved up in a satisfied smirk, Ainosuke continued to smoke without breaking eye contact. Cocking his head to the side, he lazily gestured beneath the desk.

“You know what to do next, dog.”

He moved away from the hardening cock and hunched over, squeezing his body into the too-small space. Settling back until he sat on his heels, hands placed behind his back, Tadashi looked up and waited for the next command.

Ainosuke didn’t react, still managing to look dignified despite the bulge growing between his legs. He only moved his chair closer, trapping Tadashi under the desk. Slowly, so that he didn’t bump his head, he bent forwards and nuzzled the still-clothed cock. When Tadashi peeked at Ainosuke, he thought he saw a flash of arousal cross his face.

“Can you be a good boy and control yourself, or do you need me to tie your hands up myself?”

Lowering his gaze, he shook his head and waited for Ainosuke to settle back in his chair before continuing. Hearing the flip of paper as he took the elastic of his briefs between his teeth, only reminded him of how little Ainosuke thought of him. Pulling the briefs down, Ainosuke’s cock slapped his cheek as it was released from its confines.

Heart slamming against his chest at the harsh chuckle coming from above him, Tadashi laved the thick length with his tongue, pressing soft kisses against it before taking the head into his mouth. Suckling at the tip, he slowly took the rest of it deeper in until it bumped against the back of his throat. Forcing his gag reflex down, he closed his eyes and concentrated on taking it without choking.

Soon, the weight of it became almost soothing. Heavy and thick on his tongue, the taste of Ainosuke’s cock bordered on overwhelming as he was made to swallow each spurt of precum that it released. The thickness stretched at his lips almost painfully, the ache arousing a shameful reaction from his body.

Tadashi paid no mind to his own erection. He was used to this. Used to being used as nothing more than a hole to keep Ainosuke’s cock warm, and the longer he held the half-hard length in his mouth, the more the thoughts in his head began to fade away.

He swallowed around the length stuffing his mouth full, drool slipping from the corner of his lips. Head hazy with a feeling he couldn’t understand, Tadashi felt his body begin to slip out of his control, limbs going lax. It was only once he felt solid muscle beneath his head that he realised he was leaning on Ainosuke’s thigh, and the mere thought almost broke him out of his daze.

A heavy hand touched his head then, grabbing the strands of his hair and pushing him down until he choked on the thick length. Tadashi panicked for a second before forcing himself to breathe through his nose and take the cock in as deep as he could. He kept his hands behind his back, clenched into fists to stop himself from reaching out to Ainosuke.

“Good boy.”

The words weighed on him, sinking into his mind and settling there. Eyes half-lidded with pleasure, Tadashi sunk deeper as the rough hand continued to stroke through his head, losing himself to the scratch of pen on paper.

He didn’t know how long he sat there. When Ainosuke came, Tadashi swallowed every drop of his cum without complaint. When the softening cock slipped out of his mouth, he chased after it without thinking and was stopped by a hand gripping his hair tight. Pulling his head back until he met a disdainful gaze, he stared dazedly while the other laughed at him.

The smell of smoke suffocated him.

“Disgusting dog, you got hard sucking me off.”

Heat flushed his cheeks, the feeling of shame growing stronger when a foot began to rub at his erection. It took everything in him not to grind against the touch, his attempts to move away thwarted when he realised he was still stuck beneath the desk. The grip on his hair tightened, Ainosuke dragging him up so that his upper half was almost dropped over his lap.

“Hurry up, Tadashi,” and at least Ainosuke was in a better mood, because he was calling his name again and that _meant_ something, “we don’t have time to waste.”

He trembled as his erection rubbed against Ainosuke’s leg, his hips moving without a thought. Panting lightly, the smokey scent intoxicating him until he felt drugged, he clung tight to the other’s suit and moaned.

“Ainosuke-sama—“

Fingers caressed his forehead, and then, “ _come_.”

Body shuddering as he released into his pants, Tadashi fell to the ground in a daze, not realising he had been pushed away until Ainosuke stood up and smoothed the wrinkles on his suit down. Throwing him a careless glance, gaze sweeping over him in a way that made him feel naked, Ainosuke sneered and moved to the door.

“Clean yourself up before the next meeting. You have half an hour.”

And just like that, he left. Tadashi stared at the door, wanting nothing more than to escape and wash himself and curl up somewhere quiet and pretend there was someone—

Pushing through the fog still in his head, Tadashi struggled to stand up, barely registering the dampness in his pants. Leaning against the table, he forced himself to keep calm, closing his eyes and focusing on the darkness before him.

After a minute of just standing there, he straightened up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, opening his eyes to stare at the ashtray on the desk. Besides the tremble of his legs and his cum-soaked briefs, Tadashi was well enough to keep going.

Picking up the ashtray and making a mental note to get air freshener to cleanse the room, Tadashi swept out of the room and locked the door behind him, heading to the bathroom after disposing of the object in hand. By the time the next meeting started, he had dealt with everything necessary and managed to stand by Ainosuke’s side without shaking.

If the lingering traces of smoke clung to him until he was able to go home and wash it off, then that was something only he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope there are more AdamSnake/AiTada shippers, I really really love this ship ah... does anyone else like to see Tadashi cry? I meant to make him cry but he hasn't been pushed hard enough this time~ maybe my next work hehe, I can get him to cry? Feel free to comment any AiTada ideas you have OWO
> 
> Please feel free to follow my main twitter (@plunderheaven) or my adam/tadashi account (@roseandsnake) if you'd like~ always happy to make more friends!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
